


Sinner Like You

by ahandacrosstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted One Night Stand, Badass Reader, Clueless Dean, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahandacrosstime/pseuds/ahandacrosstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You scoff and turn to face him. “It’s not just the one guy Dean. Have you ever wondered why I choose to stay home from hunts on occasion? I have needs, and I do what I need to, to get them filled. Nothing personal, but you seemed happy thinking I was the Virgin Mary. I also like my personal life to stay personal…” With that you turned back around and kept walking. Ignoring Deans second call of your name; you make your way down to the gym to work off some of your frustration.</p>
<p>You’ve had a crush on the older Winchester for a while now. Thinking Dean will never think of you as anything but a close friend, you find your pleasure elsewhere. That is until the night Dean gets home from a hunt early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second posting to AO3, I hope it's okay. Proof read but not edited.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song Sinner Like You by Parson James, ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X25kRdFySCw ) but I think it kinda got away from it. Honestly, once the first paragraphs were down, it wrote it's self. Anyways, I hope you like it, and I would appreciate any feedback!

“Hey! Y/N! We’re home!!”

_Shit._ You think, sliding away from your latest conquest. _Sam and Dean are back early and I have a random guy in my bed._ _This isn’t going to end well._ Getting up, you quickly pull on leggings and a flannel that you stole from Sam. Throwing your hair into a messy bun, you tell your guest to stay put while you go out and talk to the brothers.

“Dean! Sam!” You call, padding quickly through several hallways and into the main room of the bunker. “You’re home early, easy hunt?” You question as you give them each a quick once over for injuries, letting your eyes stray a little longer on Dean.

“Yeah, we got there and another hunter had already taken the damn thing out.” Dean replies flatly. “Nothin’ for us to do in the area, so we came home.”

“Damn! I was looking forward to some me time!” You joke, glancing nervously towards your bedroom. _Dean is going to flip if he finds that guy in my room, not that I’d have a chance with him anyways… But still._

Living with the Winchesters definitely had its drawbacks, like how Dean thought of you as an innocent little girl. You have no idea where he got the idea from, and no matter how many times you tried to hint to him that you certainly were _not_ innocent, he just couldn’t get it through his thick skull. As a 26 year old woman, you had needs, and they were hard to meet when your attractive roommate was a constant cockblock because he thought you were a virgin. _Ha, virgin…._

“We’re not interrupting anything, are we?” Sam asks. You blush, and in typical Winchester fashion, they both notice right away.

“No, I was just reading in my room.” You give Sam a pointed look, and then turn your gaze to Dean, who glances suspiciously between you and Sam.

“Something I’m missing Y/N?”

“Nope, nothing. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to continue my reading. Alone. In my room. Bye” And with that you stride back down the hallway and to your room. Opening the door you look to make sure your fling of the night is still there, and begin your let down speech.

“Hey, my roommates are home early, and they’re going to flip if they find you here. I’m really sorry but you’re going to have to sneak out the back.” You give him a fake disappointed look. “We’ll have to finish this another time.” You wink and start handing him his clothes.

“Oh… uhh… okay?” He stutters. Once he’s dressed you lead him quickly through the bunker, and out to the garage. Surprised you didn’t run into either brother, you let your guard down a little as you escort him out to his car down the street.

“Nice meeting you!” you call and watch as he drives away. _Phew, that could have turned out worse._

“Who was that?” A gruff voice you know all too well asks. _Spoke too soon._

“Um, Dean… Hi…” Turning around, heart racing, you can immediately tell how upset he is. “That was… My um… He uh… _Shit…_ ” You try to think of a lie to tell the overprotective man in front of you. “He’s just…”

“Taking advantage of you? Trying to get in your pants? Hmm? Guys like that Y/N, they’re no good. They’ll use you and toss you aside like you’re nothing.” He states, eyes hard and unforgiving. “You’ve gotta be less trusting of people.” Disappointment laces his features and you briefly feel bad that you’re lying to him, then you remember that he’s the one with the idea you’re untouched. Deciding you need to shatter that illusion, you tell him exactly why you had that guy over.

“I was going to fuck him Dean.” You say straight-faced, “He was a real nice guy, and _I_ was going to use him for meaningless, mind-blowing, no strings sex. I’m nowhere near as innocent as you make me out to be. I’m just a sinner like you.” You scoff at his shocked expression, and wait for him to respond. When he just stands there you make your way back inside the bunker.

“Wait! Y/N!” Dean calls, jogging behind you to catch up. “What do you mean you’re just a sinner like me?”

You scoff and turn to face him. “It’s not just the one guy Dean. Have you ever wondered why I choose to stay home from hunts on occasion? I have needs, and I do what I need to, to get them filled. Nothing personal, but you seemed happy thinking I was the Virgin Mary. I also like my personal life to stay personal…” With that you turn back around and kept walking. Ignoring Deans second call of your name; you make your way down to the gym to work off some of your frustration.

Hours later, Dean finds you exhaustedly practicing your kickboxing, still trying to work off your frustration. “Hey Y/N. You should get to bed, it’s late.” He walks towards you, and you have to struggle not to turn and do as he says. You’ve had a crush on the older Winchester for a while now, despite your string of one night stands. _Unfortunately,_ you think, _Dean’s never going to think of me as anything but a close friend._ You’d put it to the test before, walking around the bunker in just panties and a flannel, ‘forgetting’ to wear a bra, you name it, you’ve tried it, and it gets nothing from Dean. Unless you count the time Sam commented on your lack of pants, and Dean just about beat his face in. _Yeah, overprotective._

“Thanks, but I’m good for now Dean. Need to work off this sexual frustration somehow, seeing as how I had to cut my little rendezvous short.” You snap instead. You didn’t mean to be a bitch about it, but it _had_ been awhile, and you had been _this_ close to your relief. You keep up your kickboxing, and after a few minutes you hear the gym door close.  It’s a shock when you feel rough hands on your waist and a hard body against your back.

“Maybe I can do something to fix it?” Dean whispers, running his nose up the side of your neck. “I mean, it _is_ my fault you’re so horny.” He’s tugging on your ear with little nips of his teeth now, and it’s all you can do to keep yourself from moaning out loud.

“Mm, don’t feel obligated to take care of my needs just because I didn’t get laid today. I’m a big girl, I can find my own dick to ride.” You wince at your wording, sounding bitchy again. “I'm not forcing you to do anything for me.”

Still behind you, Dean growls out, “Oh hun, its not obligation, I want to.” And rolls his hips to yours, and this time you both let out lewd moans. “Wanted you since that first week. Seeing you walk around in nothin’ but a flannel? Torture.” You grin at that. Turning around to face him, you press your bra-less chest to his t-shirt covered one, and kiss him. It wasn’t soft, or sweet, it was hungry and needy, and _filthy_. All tongue, and biting, and bruising passion. It was everything you’d imagined.

“Been wanting that, no, _needing_ that, forever. Wanted you forever.” You tell him between kisses. “But if you don’t get in me soon, I’m gonna go fucking crazy.”

Dean groans at that, then grabs you by your thighs and picks you up. With a gasp, you flail for a moment, and then wrap your legs tightly around his waist as your arms tighten around his shoulders. “M’gonna give it to you so good Y/N, get you back for all the times I had to sit by passively while you flounced around the bunker practically naked. All the times you let Sam get a look at what’s _mine_.” He growls out, tightening his grip on you and kissing you again. It’s not until you break for air that you realize Dean has been moving, walking the two of you to your bedroom.

“Dean…” You moan against his neck, sucking and biting as he focuses on walking upstairs into the main level of the bunker. “I need you so bad. Need you on me. In me. Fillin’ me up so…”

“Ehh-hem…. I see you two finally….” _Shit… Sam…_ You stiffen at the sound of Sam’s voice and Dean chuckles under you. “Just don't be stupid. We do _not_ need little Y/Ns and Deans running around for a _long_ time _._ ” He smirks and returns to whatever he was doing before you two came stumbling in, hell-bent on fucking each other. Embarrassed you bury your face in Dean’s shoulder, and cling tighter to him.

“C’mon Dean, let’s go to my room now. Please.” You beg, still aching for a good screw. Dean complies, and makes the journey to your room faster than you would have thought. Putting you down on your bed, he kisses you savagely, reviving the crazy, sex driven mood from before. You fall back on the bed, sprawled out like an offering, and Dean follows, kissing down your jawline, your neck, right to the top button of your flannel.

“You're never gonna wear Sam’s shirts again, only mine.” He growls and starts unbuttoning it, leaving kisses and love bites after every button is undone. Once the shirt’s all the way unbuttoned, he takes it off, and flings it away, as if it has offended him. “Oh God Y/N, not wearing a bra? Gonna have to punish you for that later.” Moaning, you arch into him, pushing your naked chest into his face, begging for him to touch you.

“Dean, please I need your hands on me, make me feel good.” He nods and watches you squirm for a moment, lust clear in his eyes. Breaking from his trance, he lowers his mouth to your chest and begins licking and nibbling a nipple, laving it with his tongue every few nips. Garbled words and moans fill your ears, and you realize you are the one making the noise. “Good, s-sooooo good Dean. Ooooo-oh. Ahh.” The man is definitely good with is mouth. He moves to the other nipple, and while you’re distracted, begins to slowly take your pants off.

“Shit Y/N, I really _am_ going to have to punish you. “ Dean grunts in revelation that you are not wearing any panties. “Breaking all the rules for me today, eh?”  You nod. Anything to get his hands and mouth back on you. “Going to spank you for that later, can’t let bad girls go unpunished.” And with that, he moves down and spreads your legs, ready to delve into your pussy. And delve he does, with so much grace and enthusiasm, it startles a groan of pleasure out of you.

“Fuck! Dean! Gaahh! More, just like that, right _there_! Yesssss!” You’re yelling now, and you’d be surprised if Sam _couldn’t_ hear you. If you thought Dean’s mouth was talented before, then he must clearly be the Picasso of oral, because he was divine. You can feel your orgasm rising up, taking your breath away with the intensity of it, then suddenly, it’s all gone. You blink your eyes open, not realizing you had closed them, and look at Dean. “What? Why’d you stop? I was getting close.” You ask in confusion and desperation.

“I told you I’d get you back Y/N, for all the times you’ve teased me. Now, I think it’s your turn to undress me.” He winks, and turns to lay back on the bed, hands behind his head. You stare at him for a moment, and then give him a devilish grin. Two can play at that game. You start by sliding your hands slowly up his chest, under his black t-shirt, and get him to sit up so you can take it off. Once it’s off, he lies back down and smirks at your heated look. “See somethin’ you like?” He teases, following your gaze to his tattoo. Leaning down, you place a kiss in the center of it, and begin tracing it with your tongue, nipping here and there to see Dean’s reaction. You then follow his chest down, kissing along the way, until you get to the V of his hips.

“God damn, this is the best part.” You say transfixed by the perfection that is his softly rounded muscles. You kiss and bite, and leave hickies along that perfect V, then continue down to where it leads. “Pants gotta go too.” You mumble, already at work unbuttoning them. Once the zipper is slid down, you push the dark denim down just enough for his cock to spring out, and boy is it big and thick. “Man, if I’m bad for no panties, then you’ll be getting punished too mister.” You tease, seeing that Dean is in fact, going commando today too. “M’gonna suck you so good.” You tell him, before leaning down and giving the head a small lick.

“Fuck!” He shouts and thrusts his hips towards your face. You oblige him, and like a stripe up the shaft, earning more sounds from Dean. Forging on, you take his dick in your mouth, holding his hips down best you can to keep him from fully fucking your face. You suck, and lick, and swirl your tongue around his cock, getting him closer and closer to his release, before repeating what he did to you, and stopping altogether. Sitting back you give him a wide smile. “Y/N.” He growls, voice rough and needy as he flips you over so he’s on top. “You shouldn’t have done that.” And the all of a sudden you’re full of Dean. He gives you a moment to adjust to his cock, and then sets a brutal pace. You love every second of it. “Fucking needed this, for so long Y/N. Love the feeling of you wrapped around my dick.”

“Needed it too Dean, needed you to make me feel good. Mm, right there, keep hitting it, right THERE!!” By this point the entire bunker could hear you, and you wouldn’t have given a rat’s ass, because you had Dean, and that was all you'd ever wanted. “DEAN! I’m so close.” You tell him, clenching your walls around him. This earns you a grunt as Dean picks up that pace, losing his steady rhythm. “I’m gonna cum Dean!”

“Do it! Look at me, I want to watch you. See you wrecked.” And if that isn’t orgasm-inducing, you don’t know what is. Your eyes snap open, and connect with his, and just like that, you’re screaming out your release to him.

“Oh GOD! DEAN! CUMMING SO HARD!! OH FUCK!! SHIT, AHHH!” Your walls squeeze, and you watch Dean's face go slack as he thrusts faster before he finally gives one last bruising thrust, and goes tense, cumming inside of you. The sounds he makes are beautiful, and your heart flutters when he softly calls your name before slumping on top of you, spent.

“Y/N, shit. So much better than I ever imagined. So perfect.” He kisses you softly, then gently pulls out of you and rolls onto his side. “Never going to get tired of that.” He whispers and pulls you to him to cuddle in your shared post-orgasm bliss.

“Perfect for me too. You’re gonna have a hard time keeping me sated Dean Winchester. One taste just isn’t going to be enough for a sinner like me.” You wink sleepily, and kiss him one more time before cuddling in and succumbing to sleep. Positive you’d never been happier.


End file.
